


Dream x reader- in the shadows

by hisokapapi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokapapi/pseuds/hisokapapi
Summary: a dream x reader fanfiction.you're Georges sister who hates being in the public eye but somehow you slowly get out of your shell. with the help of clay and george that isif any of them find this. go away. if at any moment they state they are uncomfy with this i will take it down
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Piglin (Minecraft), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay/dream|reader, clay | dream/, clay/dreamxreader
Kudos: 6





	Dream x reader- in the shadows

I’m George’s little sister, only by a few years but still. I’m at the resting age of 20 and unlike George I hate being seen in the public eye. I’d do anything to not be recognized by anyone from anywhere. Heck, half of my class doesn't even know me or see you enough to even recognize me when i see them at school parties. And I like it. I used to be a really popular creator on the internet when I was 14-17, though it didn't take long for me to find out how horrible men on the internet can be whether it was the threats, the perverted comments and messages i got, or that countdown people started to tell when i turned 18, or if it was everything all together that made me quit social media. I deleted all accounts and the only thing left of me are videos some people made calling me a legend that only existed for a few years. No one knew what happened to me except my brother. He however had a pretty large and non-toxic fan base which are me pretty happy for him.  
Though since we since we live together he always tells me when he was about to be on a call or streaming so i can hermit crab into my room, it’s nice. Not even his closest friend, clay i think it is, knows much about me. Only that george has a sister. One time he offered for his sister and I to play minecraft together but he had to tell him about how i wasn't comfortable on the internet in anyway. It might sound weird to people i don't know but eh. It makes sense to me and George. And honestly thats all that matters. But I think im willing to try again one day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit up in my bed. I was playing tetras on my phone but i got the 10% warning and i cant let my phone die i hate being without it. I stand up in my bed silently as i move to georges room since i left my charger in there from last night. He said he wasn't planning on streaming today so i walked in with no care, i wore small shorts and tank top the top of my bra able to be seen as i crawl onto his bed then over it taking the charger with a hum before leaving. George wasn’t in there so i know hes either int he bathroom or making food or just watching tv in the living room. I go back to my room and plug the charger in and then my phone with a smile. I start playing the game once again with the small hum still in the back of my throat. Georges friend just released some song that george plates on repeat to give it streams and now it was stuck in my head.  
About three minutes go by before i hear my name called by george, and rather panicked at that. I stand up quickly going into his room worried.  
“What? Is everything okay?”  
“Did you come into my room, humming road trip, and steal my charger?”  
I furrow my eyebrows at him then rolled my eyes  
“The stupid song youve been blasting for days? Yes, and its my charger not yours. Why?”  
“Don't panic..but y/n...im live streaming and over 150 thousand people watched that”

I stare at him in disbelief. I cant, i couldn't have been seen, he would've told me if he was live streaming, i cant. My vision goes blurry as i feel the tears start and my head and thoughts start to whirl around. I hear him start saying things standing up worried but its all muffled. I feel the breathing start to get harder. Oh, a panic attack. I stare at him before my legs give out and he catches be me. He reaches out and he turns off his stream and monitors quickly before moving to help me onto his bed while i gasp hard for air. So many people saw me, what if they recognize me. The people who used to message emy daily. everyone . what if they attack me, or worse, attack george for never being open about me. I already know everything is going to go wrong before he holds me against him as he speaks.  
“They didn't see your face, only your side and back, no one will know who you are. Ill just tell them your my sister and didn't know i was live streaming. Take a few deep breaths, it'll be okay i promise. How about we get you some plain chips and water and you eat, we can play (insert your comfort show or movie here lmao) and spend the next few hours calming down okay? Nothing bad is going to come of this.”  
His words to help just a bit s my breathing studies slowly but i know my heart is still pounding my thoughts still on haywire. I can only nod in response as he lays me down and goes to go start the movie and i go under the blankets feeling more secure hidden under them. He goes t the corner of his room and takes a water bottle out of his mini fridge and hands it t em while i slowly take it.  
George fucks up a lot but at least he knows how to fix it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been a few days since the whole things and george made a post on twitter asking people to stop bring me up and how it made me very uncomfortable, however i did agree to do a small video with him, as long as my face was cropped out, about me. I think hed get a lot of views from it and if it gets to bad i can just leave the room, no one has to know my actual name any way. It'll be a step outside my comfort zone but i guess i have to do what i have to do. I cant always live in the shadows i guess. Even if it makes me feel secure.  
I wear sweatpants and a hoodie so no one can see my actual boy shape. I don't think anyone will recognize me based off my body? Slowly but surely i go into georges room and he gives me a look of concern  
“And you sure you want to do this?”  
I nod and take a deep breath  
“Yeah. its for the best anyways”  
He nods. I take a seat on a chair besides his normal one. He made a new screen for the stream hed be hosting. It hides my face perfectly. But from the neck down i can be seen. George is seen completely, the only part of the room not showing is my ead which is replaced by a nintendo switch sicker, which is probably the stupidest things i've ever seen, but whatever he wants. It'll be easier knowing my face isn't seen anyways. I can remain faceless. No one has to know who i actually am. Its perfect. Kinda. Though i wish i was some switch, thats kinda stupid as i said before.I Would Have rather been some minecraft mob. He glances at me and i nod one again as he clicks start stream.  
Within seconds i stiffin, thousands of people joined so quickly. Was i the fact that the title says its an interview with me, or does this happen all he time? I start to pick at my fingers as george explains what the stream is  
“The girl in the stream you saw a while ago is my sister, we got so much attention we figured it'd be okay to do a small interview with her since your all very interested in here. However please keep in mind shes not very comfortable with showing her eal identity. So keep that in mind when you ask a question about her!”  
I looked at one of his monitors as it read allowed  
XXXX donated $15 dollars! - what is your name?  
I bite my lip before answering slowly  
“y/n..”  
George glances at me, i can feel his eyes on me when i answered with my real name. I give him a small smile as i rip my skin around my middle finger. It beads slightly. It stings, itll hurt for the next few days and more questions started before george started reading them allowed one by one since they went really fast  
“How old are you? She is 20. Are you single? She is stay away from her Dream.”  
Drema, i think thats his friend clay who he calls like 24/7  
“What is your favorite game?”  
He glances at me he doesn't know the answer to that since i change it a lot  
“Uhm, at the moment its overwatch. I really like playing the characters with mech. D.va is my favorite right now! With her mech you can use a lot of different play strategies- ah sorry”  
I apologize when i realized i was rambling on as he smiled  
“No no its okay. Whats your favorite animal?”  
“The golden poison dart frog”  
He nods. We go through probably over a hundred questions before a new question comes in that i stop at  
“Were you y/n l/n that went dark a few years ago?”  
George read it without thinking then we both pause. I freeze up again before george shakes his head speaking for me  
“No she is not.”  
We do abut three more questions before he ends the stream and looks at me before i get up and go to the kitchen for food as he lets me go already knowing i want to be left alone for a bit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yesterday was the interview. People have already starting giving me headcanons and drawing fanart. Its strange but i appreciate it as i scroll through my secret twitter account no one but george knows i have. I looked back at george when i hear him speak  
“Hey you know my friend clay, can i give him your number? He wants to get to know you”  
I stare at him blankly as he speaks again  
“It'll work well i promise! You know your both faceless! You could bnd over that!”  
Ithink before slowly nodding  
“Okay..but i wont hesitate to block him if he says anything weird. George laughs then nods  
“Thats okay.”  
I finish my cup of coffee that took me twenty minutes to finish since i was being lazy before i get a message

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Hey its me clay or dream whatever you'd like!

hello.

words 1789


End file.
